


"What was in the egg nog, anyway?"

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Friends with Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 10: egg nog/food and drink





	"What was in the egg nog, anyway?"

Only later, as John stirred on the couch and looked down to see Sherlock's surprisingly calm eyes return his questioning gaze, he would wonder what the hell did Hudders put in the egg nog this year, but as Sherlock crowded John against the kitchen counter, kissing him softly, then not so softly until John found his fingers not so gently pulling the raven curls with impatient fingers until there wasn't an inch of space left between them, he found he didn't give it a slightest bit of thought. In fact, there was no thinking involved at all. He didn't even consider that there could be a witness, or two or three, or Lestrade's entire team watching, or that someone might have even snapped a brief video (that would be Lestrade). 

Later, as he felt Sherlock's fingers gently washing last night's festivities out of his hair - "glitter! How is there glitter in your hair, John?" he even vaguely remembered bowing as the sound of applause, shrill whistles, and shouts of ''bout time, mate!" rang out through the flat. Somehow, none of it bothered him a bit, especially as Sherlock spun him around under the cooling water spray and turned those blue-green pools of light on him, observing him in ways that he could admit to dreaming of the last, oh, three or four years - hell, who was he kidding, he had dreamt of it since the first night he fell asleep in Baker Street.

"Any plans for the day?" Sherlock murmured in a voice that sent a shockwave through him, and he nearly fell to his knees as Sherlock pressed shower wet kisses on his chest, and slowly worked his way down. It occurred to him then, that he was only standing because his fingers were tightly wrapped in Sherlock's curls and his flat mate's strong arms were holding him upright, though he wasn't sure how long either of them would last before they both collapsed, which also didn't cause him a moment's hesitation as he shook his head in the negative.

"N--nooo."

Sherlock breathed against him and whispered, "good." Then he paused and mumbled as he looked up at John, "just what the hell did Hudders put in the egg nog last night?"


End file.
